


Gender is fluid

by Logan_FandomTrash01 (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Logan_FandomTrash01
Summary: The Doctor woke up with a strange feeling that she didn't look right. Luckily, Yaz (Google) has an explanation as to whyI just really wanted to do a cute story about the Doctor being genderfluid, so enjoy
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Gender is fluid

The Doctor was stood in her room, looking in the mirror at her own body. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason she just didn't like it today. Too much... Girl stuff?

She crossed her arms over her chest to hide it from her discomfort. She turned to the side and reviewed herself again. No, that made no difference. She took off her coat, and immediately regretted it. Why was this happening? And why all of a sudden now?

"Doctor? Are you in here?" Came Ryan's voice from outside her room. She hastily put on her coat before opening the door.

"Yes?"

"Yaz sent me to check on you. You normally come out a lot earlier than this."

"Ah. What time is it? Earth time, your time-"

"Almost eleven, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just... Don't know, really. Well, I'll figure it out. Want a cup of tea?" She said, pushing past him and starting to walk to the console room.

Ryan quickly followed after her. "Look, I can tell there's something going on."

"It doesn't matter, Ryan. Honestly, I'm fine" she said as they arrived in the console room where Yaz and Graham were waiting.

"Morning sleeping beauty" said Graham with a chuckle.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Yaz asked, looking at her curiously.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! Just a little... Bump in the road. I'll be fine, honestly."

"Ok, what's up."

"I..." she sighed; there was no use in trying to stop them from finding out. They'd just keep prying and eventually find the things she needed to keep secret.

"Fine, I... I just don't feel like this body is right... But just today though. I know it sounds stupid, but... I dunno. I'm just not comfortable with it today."

"What are you uncomfortable with?" Asked Ryan

"Just the... Girl bits. Everything else is fine, but for some reason... I just don't like it today"

"That... I've heard of something like that before. Hold on!" Said Yaz, pulling out her phone and quickly typing something.

"Yes! Ok, have you heard of something called gender dysphoria?"

"No? What is it?"

"It's the discomfort a transgender person feels about their body, pronouns or other things that assign them to their birth gender instead of their gender identity. Does that make sense?"

The Doctor blinked, confused. She was used to being the one who used the confusing words that no-one else seemed to understand.

"That... Sounds accurate. But... Wouldn't that be all the time?"

"There's a thing called Genderfluid? I think, anyway... I'll search it up, hold on"

Graham and Ryan looked at each other, confused, but the Doctor was beginning to understand.

"Right! Genderfluid is an identity used by an individual who's gender identity changes fluidly. For example, they could identify as male one day, and female the next. This also includes non binary genders such as agender (not identifying as having any gender), bigender (identifying as two different genders at the same time) and demigenders (a mix of two or more genders)."

The Doctor smiled. "So, it's normal for me to not always be a girl? I was mostly fine with who I was when I was a man, and I'm mostly fine with being a woman, but... Now I'm just..." She trailed off, smile faltering.

"Yeah, it's okay. No matter how you identify, you're our friend so... We just want you to be happy" Yaz said, putting her hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Thank you" she said, smiling again. This could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards they have a discussion about pronouns and other stuff like that. Would you like to see Thasmin become a true ship or should I leave them both pining after each other??? First comment gets to decide 😈


End file.
